


Spin  Around Again

by zenelly



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still he was the only one, shining alone into the dark. Joshua sang, but no voice rose to join his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin  Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> For subarashiki_ds's Summer Revival 2011 challenge prompt "Melody and Accompaniment". I had completely forgotten about this until today, SO.

Joshua sang.

His words and voice flitted into empty space, spinning color and life into empty blankness. Shapes, drawn in rich tones, spun themselves into existence, breaking apart to form new shapes as they saw fit. Bright swathes of red and orange twined around yellow and brown, darted between cool greens and blues, shades vivacious and luminescent and... fading. Frowning, Joshua tried again, voice clear and strong.

More light, thousands of tiny stars, glowing and spinning on their axes, colors too numerous to name. Joshua smiled at them and they flickered joyously back at him.

One by one, they disappeared.

_Not enough of a basis,_  Joshua thought, scowling to himself.  _Not enough support. A melody is empty without something behind it._  He tried again, modulating his voice. And again. And again. And every time the lights faded into nothing and he was returned to the blank world in which he resided.

Joshua sang, and only silence answered him.

* * *

Joshua sang with music swelling around him.

Solid objects -trees, buildings, clouds, skies- formed before him, sprouting and growing before his eyes. Joshua looked on with approval as the trees begot more trees, roots digging deep within the earth and wiry branches stretching high for the sun. Green -so much green, verdant and lush- spread through everything, tinted everything, and Joshua nodded to himself. This was right. He had finally...

Brown.

Decay. Death. 

Brown overtook the green, withering the leaves and the grass, and grey overtook the skies, turning it all black and Joshua-

-was left alone in his blank world once again.

Frowning, he opened his mouth and sang, the instruments of others -percussion, winds, brass- playing along behind him. Things grew as he bid them to, reaching tall. But still they faded. Still he was the only one, shining alone into the dark.

Joshua sang, but no voice rose to join his.

* * *

Joshua sang with the voices of others.

Concrete, dead things, living things, all joined the picture he was painting. Steel and fire and wind and it was beautiful, wonderful,  _perfect_ , but still. Color painted itself across all he created, pigments caressing the very fibers of their beings. But still. Winding between the structures he made, creatures were eking out their place in his grand masterpiece.

But  _still!_

_Still_  it faded, concrete wearing away, all rotting and decaying and just suddenly  _dead_. Joshua ground his teeth in frustration and raised his hands to the blankness, beginning again for the thousandth time.

Joshua sang, and very, very quietly, beneath the crescendo of other voices and other music, an answering echo was heard.  
  


* * *

Joshua sang with the voice that helped him create eagerly twining around his music.

There was no blankness that he began from this time. They were adding to preexisting structures, building flowers and insects and light to populate this world they had made. It was beautiful. Life sprung everywhere, flowing so smoothly between one thing to the next. Joshua composed the next verses, leading the entire world from stage of life to stage of life.

But it faltered.

The voice behind his stuttered to a halt. (everything stopped, fractured.)

Joshua, curious, rebuilt the melody, starting up the bass and building with the rhythm pounding in the bones of his world. Soaring winds and brazen brass made the blood and muscles, and when he lifted his voice to breathe the last part of life into the world he had recreated...

No voice rose to meet his.

Joshua sang, but he sang alone.

* * *

Joshua sang for the first time in years.

A world that had been slowly dying, slowly falling to disgusting pieces of normality and  _simulated_  life, a world over-toned in dismal grey and brown, rose to life. Carefully, Joshua rebuilt what he had neglected for so long. He breathed music back into its bones, washed color across it once more, let the emerald shade of life sink into the grass and leaves while red blood began beating within creatures who had long thought they had simply stopped existing. He rejoiced in his creation, spinning worlds madly out of darkness, lighting up the sky above them with a joy he had not felt for a long time.

Beside him, someone laughed.

Glancing over with a sardonic lift of his eyebrow, Joshua smirked in challenge. An answering eye-roll was all he received in return, but his proxy stepped up beside him, slid a hand into his own, opened his mouth to join the care-taking of the new world.

Joshua sang, and Neku’s voice blazed along his in glorious harmony.


End file.
